videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon Four
Zoo Tycoon Four is a Zoo Tycoon game, and playable on the PC, Xbox One, and PlayStation Two. Some animals are exclusive to the Xbox One and PC, and will have a * next to their name. Animals Mammals Marsupials *Red Kangaroo *Grey Kangaroo * *Golden-mantled tree-kangaroo *Lumholtz's tree-kangaroo *Matschie's tree-kangaroo *Bennett's tree-kangaroo * *Goodfellow's tree-kangaroo * *Dingiso * *Wombat *Numbat *Rock Wallabey *Northern Quoll * *Striped Possum * *Grey four-eyed Opossum *Tasmanian Devil Monotremes * Sir David's long-beaked Echidna * *Short-beaked Echidna *Duck-billed Platypus American Oddities *Linnaeus's two-toed Sloth * *Hoffmann's two-toed Sloth *Maned Sloth * *Brown-throated Sloth * *Paled-throated Sloth *Giant Anteater *Silky Anteater * *Southern Tamandua * *Northern Tamandua *Pichi * *Pink Fairy Armadillo *Big Hairy Armadillo * *Southern long-nosed Armadillo * *Nine-banded Armadillo *Giant Armarillo Elephants and Relatives *Asian Elephant *Western Tree Hyrax * *Aardvark *African Elephant *Asian Elephant Moles *Star-nosed Mole *European Mole *Southern Marsupial Mole *Hottentot Golden Mole * Insectivores *Cuban Solenodon * *European Hedgehog *Elegant Water Shrew * *Biocoloured Shrew Pangolins *Giant Pangolin *Tree Pangolin *Indian Pangolin *Chinese Pangolin Bats *Common Fruit Bat *Long-tounged Nectar Bat * *Queensland Tube-nosed Bat * *Egyptian Rousette *Yellow-winged Bat * *Indian Flying Fox *Greater Bulldog Bat * *Common Vampire Bat *Serotine Bat *Pocketed Free-tailed Bat Wild Cats *African Lion *Barbary Lion *Cheetah *Jagur *Ocelot *Iberian Lynx *Cougar *Sand Cat * *Fishing Cat * *Marbled Cat *Siberian Tiger *Bengal Tiger *Wildcat Pack Dogs *Grey Wolf *Black-backed Jackal *African Wild Dog *Ethiopian Wolf * Small Dogs *Red Fox *Maned Wolf *Grey Wolf * *Racoon Dog *Bat-eared Fox Bears *American Black Bear *Brown Bear *Kodiak Bear * *Sun Bear *Sloth Bear * *Spectacled Bear * *Polar Bear *Giant Panda Racoons *Red Panda *Cacomistle * *Bushy-tailed Olingo *Racoon Small Carnivores *Oriental Small-clawed Otter *European Otter *Giant Otter * *Fisher * *Molina's Hog-nosed Skunk Badgers *European Badger *Teledu * *Ratel * American Badger Weasles and Polecats *Stoat * *Least Weasel *European Polecat * Greater Grison * Seals and Sea Lions *California Sea Lion *Walrus *Gray Seal *Steller Sea Lion *Elephant Seal *Hooded Seal Wild Hogs *Giant Forest Hog * *Desert Warthog *African Bushpig *Philipine Warty Pig * *Collared Peccary * *Wild Boar Pig Breeds *Hampshire Pig Hippopotamuses *Hippopotamus *Pygmy Hippopotamus * Deer *Thorold's Deer *Roe Deer *White-tailed Deer *Visayan Spotted Deer * *Huemel * *Elk *Sambar Deer *Red Deer *Sika Deer *Barashinga * *Reindeer *Fallow Deer *Persian Fallow Deer Moose * Moose Camels and Relatives *Dromedary Camel *Bishari Camel * *Rashaida Camel * *Llama Giraffes *Reticulated Giraffe *Mazai Giraffe * *Rothschild's Giraffe *Okapi *East African Giraffe * *West African Giraffe Grazing Antelopes *Bontebok *Hartebeast *Kob *Reedbuck * *Sable Antelope * *Red Hartebeast *Common Tsessebe * *Bangweulu Tsessebe *Nile Lechwe *Puku *Gemsbok *Scimitar Oryx * *Gemsbok Saigas *Saiga Gazelles and Dwarf Antelopes *Blackbuck *Oribi *Thomson's Gazelle *Drama Gazelle * *Mongolian Gazelle * Large Antelopes *Giant Eland * *Bongo *Nyala * *Greater Kudu Wild Cattle *Wild Yak *Kouprey * *American Bison *Saola *Mountain Anoa * *African Buffalo *Guar Cattle Breeds *Texas Longhorn * *Highland Cattle * Muskoxes *Muskox Goats and Relatives *Arabian Tahr * *Takin *Chamois *Japanese Serow * *Markhor *Mountain Goat *Wild Goat Wild Sheep *Barbary Sheep *Bighorn Sheep *Thinhorn Sheep *Argali * *Himalayan Blue Sheep * *Mouflon * Domestic Sheep and Goats *Jacob Sheep * *Anglo-nubian Goat * Odd-toed Hoofed Animals *Malayan Tapir *Brazilian Tapir * *White Rhinoceros *Black Rhinoceros *Sumatran Rhinoceros * *Javan Rhinoceros * Horses and Relatives *Plains Zebra *Grevy's Zebra *Kiang *Kulan * *African Wild Ass * Beavers *American Beaver *European Beaver * Old World Squirrels *Red Squirrel *Springhare *Indian Giant Squirrel *European Ground Squirrel *Alpine Marmot * New World Squirrels *Eastern Chipmunk *Southern Flying Squirrel * *American Red Squirrel *Thirteen-lined Ground Squirrel Rats and Mice *Maned Rat *Wood Mouse *Arctic Lemming *House Mouse * Dormice and Jumping Mice *Garden Dormouse *Long-eared Jeroba *African Dwarf Dormouse * *Desert Kangaroo Rat * Hamsters and Jerbils *European Hamster * *Dzungarian Dwarf Hamster * *Golden Hamster *Indian Gerbil Muskrats *Muskrat Hystricognathi *Capybara *Mara * *Nutria *Cuban Hutia * *Naked Mole Rat *Long-tailed Chinchila * *Northern Viscacha * *Culburn's Tuco-tuco *Tuft-tailed Spiny Tree Rat *Brazilian Porcupine *North American Porcupine *Crested Porcupine *Long-tailed Porcupine *Frosted Hairy Dwarf Porcupine * *Bicoloured-spined Porcupine Rabbits and Hares *Royle's Pika *Black-tailed Jackrabbit *Brown Hare *European Rabbit *Riverine Rabbit * *Sumatran Short-eared Rabbit * Domestic Rabbits *Alaska Rabbit *Rhinelander *Japanese Harlequin Rabbit * *Angola Rabbit * Prosimians *Tarsier *Needle-clawed Galago * *Northern Bushbaby *Potto *Slow Loris *Slender Loris * Lemurs *Ring-tailed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur *Eastern Woolly Lemur *Indri * *Weasle Sportive Lemur * *Brown Mouse Lemur * New World Monkeys *Capuchin Monkey *Common Squirrel Monkey *Northern Owl Monkey *Midas Tamarin *Common Marmoset *Southern Owl Monkey * *Pygmy Marmoset * Titis, Sakis and Uakaris *Masked Titi *Black-headed Uakari *Golden-backed Uakari *Bald Uakari *Monk Saki *White-faced Saki Howler and Spider Monkeys *Black Howler *Mantled Howler Monkey *Muriqui *Black-handed Spider Monkey *Red Howler Monkey * Leaf Monkeys *Hanuman Langur * *Tonkin Snub-nosed Langur * *Red-shanked Douc Monkey * *Guereza *Western Red Colobus Proboscis Monkeys *Proboscis Monkey Macaques *Stump-tailed Macaque * *Japanese Macaque * *Barbary Macaque * *Rhesus Macaque *Lion-tailed Macaque Large Old World Monkeys *Olive Baboon *Yellow Baboon *Hamadryas Baboon * *Gelada * *Drill * *Mandrill Mangabeys and Allies *Grey-cheeked Mangabey * *Tana River Mangabey *Collared Mangabey *Talapoin * *Vervet Guenons *Blue Monkey * * De Brazza's Monkey *Red-eared Guenon * *Greater Spot-nosed Monkey * *Crowned Guenon *Silver Monkey *Sykes' Monkey * *Diana Monkey * Apes *Bornean Orangutan *Siamang *Western Lowland Gorilla *Lar Gibbon *Crested Gibbon * *Bonobo * *Chimpanzee Birds Raties *Little Spotted Kiwi *Cassowary *Emu *Lesser Rhea * *Ostrich Penguins *Emperor Penguin *Blue Penguin *Southern Rockhopper Penguin Grebes *Western Grebe *Great Grebe * *Horned Grebe *New Zealand Grebe * *Alaotra Grebe Fish-eating Birds *Royal Albatross *Galapagos Petrel * *Shag * *Oriental Darter Ducks *Mallard *Muscovy Duck *White-headed Duck *Common Eider * *Comb-billed Duck Large Waterfowl *Southern Screamer *Whopper Swan *Bean Goose * *Canada Goose *Cape Barren Goose * Flamingos *American Flamingo *James's Flamingos *Andean Flamingo * *Lesser Flamingo *Greater Flamingo *Chilean Flamingo Herons *Great Blue Heron *Cocoi Heron *Whistling Heron * *Squaacco Heron *Green-backed Heron * *Boat-billed Heron * Bitterns and Relatives *Von Schrenck's Bittern *White-crested Tiger Heron *South American Bittern * *Australian Bittern *Chinese Egret * *Cattle Egret Storks and Relatives *Wood Stork *White Storm *Marabou Stork *Yellow-billed Stork *Milky Stork * *Oriental Stork * *Saddle-billed Stork *Sacred Ibis *Roseate Spoonbill Ospreys *Osprey Kites and Relatives *Brahminy Kite *Snail Kite *Black Kite * *Honey Buzzard Fish Eagles *White-tailed Eagle * *Bald Eagle *African Fish Eagle * *Grey-headed Fish Eagle * *Ornate Hawk-eagle *Palm-nut Vulture *Shikra *Crested Honey Buzzard Other Eagles *Golden Eagle *Harpy Eagle *Short-toed Eagle * *Crested Serpent Eagle *Bataleur * Secretary Birds *Secretary Bird Hawks and Harriers *Gabar Goshawk * *Hen Harrier * *Ferruginous Hawk *Harris's Hawk *Red-tailed Hawk Scavenging Raptors *California Condor *Andean Condor *American Black Vulture * *King Vulture *Cinereous Vulture Lammergiers *Lammergier Falcons *Laughing Falcon *Yellow-headed Caracara * *Kestrel *Gyrfalcon *Eurasian Hobby *Peregrine Falcon Wild Landfowl *Red Junglefowl * *Great Curassow *Mikado Pheasant *Crimson Horned Pheasant * *Congo Peafowl * *Indian Peafowl *Green Peafowl *Reeve's Pheasant * Domestic Fowl *Helmeted Guineafowl *Ko Shamo Chicken * Hoatzins *Hoatzin Waders and Shorebirds *Jerdon's Courser *Southern Lapwing *Black-faced Sheathbill *Lesser Sand Plover * *Long-tailed Suka * Sandpipers *Eurasian Woodcock * *Spotted Redshank *Red Knot * *Ruff Gulls and Relatives *Kelp Gull *Pacific Gull *Silver Gull *Ring-billed Gull * *Greater Black-backed Gull * *Common Tern *Inca Tern * *Black Skimmer Pigeons * Rock Pigeon * * Common Wood Pigeon * Common Ground Dove * Spotted Dove * * Ring-necked Dove * Common Bronzewing * Zebra Dove * * Socorro Dove * White-bellied Green Pigeon * Nicobar Pigeon * Tooth-billed Pigeon * Old World Parrots *Rosy-faced Lovebird * *Black-cheeked Lovebird *Fischer's Lovebird *Long-tailed Parakeet * *Blue-winged Parakeet * *Blossom-headed Parakeet *Rose-ringed Parakeet *Plum-headed Parakeet *Alexandrine Parakeet *Echo Parakeet *Niam-Niam Parrot * *Yellow-fronted Parrot * *Cape Parrot * *Timneh Parrot * *African Grey Parrot American Parrots *Blue-fronted Amazon *Burrowing Parrot *Thick-billed Parrot *Scarlet Macaw *Great Green Macaw * *Military Macaw *Red-and-green Macaw *Blue-throated Macaw * *Blue-and-yellow Macaw *Red-bellied Macaw * *Spix's Macaw *Green-cheeked Parakeet * *Nanday Parakeet Kakapos *Kakapo * Parrots of Australia and New Zealand *Salmon-crested Cockatoo *Galah *Cockatiel * *Kea *Presquet's Parrot * *Eclectus Parrot *Budgerigar Cuckoos and Relatives *Chestnut-winged Cuckoo *Channel-billed Cuckoo * *Yellow-bellied Cuckoo * *Greater Roadrunner *Great Blue Turaco Owls *Screech Owl *Long-eared Owl *African Grass Owl * *Red Owl *Barn Owl *Greater Sooty Owl * *Burrowing Owl *Elf Owl * *Little Owl Nightbirds *Spotted-eared Nightjar *Tawny Frogmouth * *Oilbird *Pauraque * Swifts *American Black Swift * *Sabine's Spinetail *Grey-rumped Treeswift *Alpine Swift * Hummingbirds *White-tipped Sicklebill *Ecuadorian Hillstar *Sword-billled Hummingbird *Giant Hummingbird *Ruby-throated Hummingbird *Glittering-bellied Emerald * *Ruby-topaz Hummingbird *Red-billed Streamertail * *Bronze-tailed Comet * *Brown Violetear *Blue-chinned Sapphire * *Black-throated Mango *Antillean Crested Hummingbird Kingfishers and Relatives *Green Kingfisher * *Common Kingfisher *White-tailed Trogon * *Eared Quetzal *Resplendent Quetzal *Great Hornbill *Hoopoe *Giant Kingfisher * *Laughing Kookaburra Toucans and Woodpeckers *Toco Toucan *Keel-billed Toucan *White-throated Toucan * *Channel-billed Toucan *Great Spotted Woodpecker *Black Woodpecker * *Green Woodpecker * *Ivory-billed Woodpecker Reptiles Turtles and Tortoises Iguanas and Relatives Crocodilians Boas and Relatives Elphids Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Tycoon Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PC Games Category:Zoo games